


Mr. Feel Good

by Traviosita9124



Series: Working Out the Kinks [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Jealousy, Vaginal Fingering, binding, dom!Fitz, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “I wish y’ could see yourself, pet. Too bad y’ can’t, isn’t it? After all, y’ seem t’ like t’ watch.”Jemma shut her eyes and wrapped her fingers around the bindings holding her to the headboard as she tried to regulate her breathing. His eyes were on her; she could practically feel the heated trails they left on her skin, making her shiver in anticipation. Whether she’d committed an actual transgression or not, he was going to refresh her on who exactly she belonged to, and she loved it.Things had been tense lately. There had been an influx of new agents at the Playground as Mace had taken over and started to try to get things under control. Jemma had been tasked with running physicals for all of them and it was possible, only slightly, that she’d allowed herself to be distracted by the well-defined musculature of some of the new agents. They’d been busy and hadn’t had as much of a chance to be alone as they would have liked; Jemma could chalk that up to a natural biological imperative getting her attention.Fitz didn’t agree.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Working Out the Kinks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Mr. Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> To the Anon who prompted, "Could he make you feel as good as I do?" on Tumblr, I am so sorry this is late. I just never saw the prompt, or it would have been filled much sooner. Please accept my apology on that front; I'll get better about checking my ask box. 
> 
> I feel like I rated this a little high compared to some of these in this series, but I went with the stronger rating to be on the safe side. Honestly, this is likely somewhere between M and E.

“I wish y’ could see yourself, pet. Too bad y’ can’t, isn’t it? After all, y’ seem t’ like t’ watch.”

Jemma shut her eyes and wrapped her fingers around the bindings holding her to the headboard as she tried to regulate her breathing. His eyes were on her; she could practically feel the heated trails they left on her skin, making her shiver in anticipation. Whether she’d committed an actual transgression or not, he was going to refresh her on who exactly she belonged to, and she loved it. 

Things had been tense lately. There had been an influx of new agents at the Playground as Mace had taken over and started to try to get things under control. Jemma had been tasked with running physicals for all of them and it was possible, only slightly, that she’d allowed herself to be distracted by the well-defined musculature of some of the new agents. They’d been busy and hadn’t had as much of a chance to be alone as they would have liked; Jemma could chalk that up to a natural biological imperative getting her attention. 

Fitz didn’t agree. 

“Y’ seemed t’ enjoy your work today.”

It was a statement, but Jemma knew he expected an answer. She nodded carefully, hoping she could get away with just that. A heavy moment of silence destroyed that thought. 

“I did. It was a busy day, but at least we were productive.” She opened her eyes to meet his, only to swallow heavily. He was staring down at her, his gaze as intense as ever. 

“Productive?” he asked with a derisive snort. “Is that what y’ call it?” 

He sat on the bed next to her, his weight causing the mattress to dip and bringing her torso within easier reach. Fitz causally brought a hand up to cup her breast. Jemma felt her breathing hitch in anticipation, but after a long moment of simply holding her, she realized he wasn’t going to do any more than that. For now. 

“I ran and processed the fitness testing on the incoming agents. I was able to put together a report-”

Fitz suddenly pinched her nipple, causing her to cut off mid-sentence with a gasp. The fleeting sting went straight to her core, causing her to throb in want of him. Her legs parted slightly of their own volition, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by him. She pretended not to notice, keeping her eyes focused on his face. 

“That isn’t all y’ did though, was it?” Fitz didn’t wait for her to even shake her head, instead plowing forward. “No, y’ had quite a good time watchin’ all o’ those fine ops agents Director Mace brought in. Y’ seemed rather intent on one in particular. What was his name?”

Jemma knew exactly who he was talking about. A male agent about their age, tall and well-muscled. He’d been chatty with a nice smile and bright green eyes, facts that had made it easy to focus on him. She’d told herself that it was simply curiosity that had kept her focused on him, but a quiet voice in the back of her head told her the truth: she’d been attracted to the other man. 

“Agent Evans.”

“Ah, yes.” He switched to gentler touches, just barely brushing the pads of his fingers over her breast, switching between the two and teasing near her peaked nipples without actually touching them properly. It was driving her mad, but she did her best to play her part, knowing that if she followed Fitz’ guidance, she’d be highly satisfied when it was all said and done. “Agent Evans. I have t’ admit, he  _ was _ rather handsome. I suppose y’ couldn’t be blamed for wonderin’.”

Jemma opened her mouth to speak but immediately cut off when Fitz shifted to stretch out alongside her, his arm wrapping around her waist to hold her close. She held as still as she possible could when he leaned in and started to place suckling kisses along her neck. They were the kind of kisses that never failed to put Jemma out of her mind, and her eyes drifted shut as she softly moaned her pleasure. She wanted him to know just how good he made her feel, wanting him to know he was the only one she thought of in moments like this.

“W-what would I wonder?” 

Jemma gasped as he kissed his way down to her nipple. She just managed to crack her eyes open enough to watch as he lowered his mouth to her breast and wrapped his lips around her nipple. He was toying with her, teasing her, doing his level best to drive her out of her fucking mind just to make sure she knew exactly who she belonged to, body and soul.

“If I had t’ guess, Jemma?” Fitz took his mouth from her breast and slipped his hand down between her thighs. She shamelessly spread them wider in silent invitation, but he only smirked down at her. She knew why. She could feel the way her arousal was already leaking from her cunt, her muscles shivering at the mere brush of his fingers over her heated skin. “What y’ wanted t’ know was could he make y’ feel as good as I do?”

As though he were punctuating his point, Fitz pressed two fingers into her, causing her hips to buck off the bed. He was done teasing. His entire posture changed as he pumped his fingers into her hard and fast, perfectly reaching exactly where his attention was needed the most. All Jemma could do was moan through it, her hips lifting to meet his hand as he added a third finger and pressed his thumb against her clit. Just like that, she was lost. All that mattered was Fitz and the pleasure he provided her from the expert way he played her body. 

No pair of pretty eyes or set of muscles could do that for her, nor would they ever love and nourish her as much as the man sitting at her side. The one who looked like making her come apart like this was his entire world and made her feel so completely adored that it still took her by surprise some days. 

  
  


“Oh God, oh  _ fuck _ , Fitz, I’m--”

“Come for me, pet. Come for me right now.”

His voice was what pushed her over the edge as much as his fingers in her cunt, the very sound of it going straight to her core and making her clench around his digits. Jemma came with a scream, her body bowing off the bed as she shook apart for him. For several long moments, her world shrank to the sensations Fitz stirred in her and the way he drew them out until she was left feeling utterly depleted. Only once she sagged against the mattress did he remove his fingers from between her thighs. He licked them clean as she watched and she swore quietly under her breath, her curse tinged with a fresh wave of longing. 

“And just imagine, Jemma. That was only my fingers. I didn’t even get t’ using my mouth on y’, or my cock, or the toys we have hidden away.” Her eyes cut over to the drawer where she knew they were of their own volition as a full body shiver ran through her. Fitz merely chuckled and she found she loved him all the more for it. “So, pet,” he said as he reached up to undo the quick release knot that had bound her to the bed, “answer your question. Could he make y’ feel as good as I do?”

As soon as the silk bindings fell away, Jemma sat up to cup his face in her hands and pulled him into a heated kiss. “Absolutely not,” she said between kisses. “I have exactly who I need right here.” 


End file.
